Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-30084869-20170717131509
Also erstmal: Du hast echt verdammt viel geschrieben. Falls ich was vergessen hab, darauf zu antworten ... tut mir leid. Ich finde das halt echt interessant, ob die Turtles dann wirklich nur so 30 - 40 Jahre alt werden oder älter, weil sie schließlich menschliche Gene, sag ich jetzt mal, in sich tragen. Wäre irgendwie traurig für alle Freunde, wenn sie nur so kurz leben würden. Aber man müsste auch wissen, wie alt sie als Schildkröten vor ihrer Mutation waren. In der Serie sind sie ja in der ersten Staffel bereits 15 Jahre mutiert. Das entspricht ja auch deren Charakter und alles. Oder spielt das überhaupt eine Rolle? Ich verwirre mich selbst. Ich finde es besser, wenn ein Dschinn freundlich aussieht und damit die Menschen täuscht. Zum Beispiel ein nettes kleines Mädchen, das ziemlich hilflos wirkt und nach Wünschen fragt und dann ihr böses inneres in Erscheinung tritt. Ich LIEBE Sherlock, aber House of Cards hab ich abgebrochen. Ich verstehe 1. nicht viel von Politik und 2. war es nur teilweise spannend. Anders als bei Sherlock. Es war witzig und es hat sich in jeder Folge die Spannung immer mehr aufgebaut. Genial! Deine Gedankengänge zu der ganzen Mutationssache ist wirklich interessant. Schließlich machen die Tiere das bestimmt nicht freiwillig und vieles davon verstehen sie auch wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ist es nicht genau das, was oft in der Wissenschaft passiert? Die ganzen Tierversuche und Tests die man durchführt für die verschiedensten Dinge, damit wir besser Leben können. Laborratten und alles. Um Medikamente und alles zu testen. Da kann man sich genausogut fragen, ob das ethisch korrekt ist. Schließlich sind es auch nur unschuldige Wesen, die ein friedvolles Leben wollen. So testen sie eben auch das Mutagen. Man ist neugierig und möchte forschen. Vielleicht ist das Mutagen ja noch zu was anderem gut. Etwas, das man noch herausfinden muss. Vielleicht möchte man auch nur starke Tiere mutieren, die man im Militär einsetzen kann. Andere sind für die Polizei vielleicht nützlich. Es gäbe so viele Einsatzmöglichkeiten. Doch ist das ganze dann okay, wenn man Tiere ohne ihren Willen mutiert? Ich würde meine Katze nicht mutieren wollen. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ich sie mich dann nicht mehr brauchen würde, wenn sie alles kann. Weil ich sie brauche. Sie könnte sich ja eines Tages selbstständig machen und alleine leben wollen. Das will ich nicht. Ich brauche ein flauschiges Wesen an meinem Kopf wenn ich ins Bett gehe. Natürlich wäre es auch irgendwie cool mit ihr zu reden, über Dinge die ihr am Herzen liegen, sich mit ihr menschlich zu verständigen, damit es beiden Seiten besser geht. Es wäre schon ein verführerischer Gedanke, aber wahrscheinlich auch nur von kurzer Zeit. So zumindest mein Gedanke zu dem Thema. Die Turtles handeln schon so wie du es meintest, bin ich auch der Meinung. Sie zeigen Gnade und das ist gut. Wobei ich finde, es kommt auf den Feind an. Sie zeigten gegenüber dem Purple Dragon Typen Gnade, was für sie von Vorteil war. Bei Bradford nicht so ganz. Sie lassen Xever sein altes Leben führen. Sie haben gegen ihn gekämpft, aber ihm nichts schwerwiegendes angetan. Vielleicht hilft er ihnen auch mal. Bei Shredder hingegen hätte Gnade kein bisschen etwas genützt. Merkte man ja ich der 3. Staffel glaub ich. Sie haben sich mit ihm verbünden wollen, um die Welt zu retten. Und was macht er? Er nutzt die ganze Situation aus und tötet Splinter. Es gibt so vieles das man aufzählen könnte (so wie du eben) und was man damit alles verbinden kann. Wenn du dir mal so überlegst, dass die Kraang quasi durch ihre ganze Mutagengeschichte Shredder stoppen konnten und auch irgendwie selbst schuld sind an ihrem Versagen die Erde zu übernehmen. Wären die Turtles und Splinter nie mit Mutagen in Kontakt gekommen, hätte Shredder Splinter bestimmt in New York ausfindig gemacht und ihn getötet. Karai würde nie erfahren, dass Shredder nicht ihr Vater ist. Die Kraang würden die Erde einnehmen und keiner ist da, der dies verhindern kann. Also so schlimm ist Mutagen auch wieder nicht ... . Hoffe ich hab auf alles antworten können Schöne Woche dir noch Anna ^^